Nikiki
Nikiki (ニキキ) is a fan-character in the series Keroro gunso. She is a no-nonsense Sergeant Major (曹長, Sōchō) of the Nikiki Platoon in America. Character "I am an overworked female Keronian Sergeant Major who is usually stressed. I am a natural born leader and stands up for my companions, both Keronian and Pekoponian. I have a reputation and plans on keeping it." Or at least that what her Facebook page says. In reality, Nikiki is actually an easily aggravated adult who has a very large temper problem. She’d rather kill off her Keronian companions one by one, very slowly and painfully, and would rather leave her Pekoponian companions marooned on a deserted planet. And she is also known for being very unfriendly, unlikeable, and completely unbearable. Statistics She is allergic to unfiltered pool water. Her blood type is A. Appearance She is a light blue Keronian. She wears a dark blue hair-like helmet. She refuses to go out naked so she wears a belt around her chest, lavender skinny jeans, black boots and black gloves. History Nikiki has been known to lead her past platoons to either there death, (Which only happened once!) there defeat, and sometimes there victory. After the government of Keron thought they could use more platoons on Earth, she was assigned a new platoon and was transferred to America where she met a 12 year old punk girl. The main reason why the Keronians sent her to Earth is because they needed a break from her constant anger tantrums. Childhood Nikiki was born in the middle of a battle, in which the enemy army won so she vowed to become the world's best sergeant so that her planet would never lose a battle again. Nikiki had a rough childhood; she was bullied by older kids constantly. She also lived a life of neglect, such as never being invited to a party or sleep over. She also had dreams of becoming a cheerleader, but her dreams were crushed by the other mean and cruel cheerleaders. And to top it off, she never went to her prom because no one liked her. Because of all this despair in her life, she always bottled up her emotions which were then brought out in her adulthood, which explains her anger issues. Relationships Jiroro: Jiroro is Nikiki's bitter rival and partner. She is usually invoked by him because he is always trying to be better than her. Although, she is thankful that he's on the team, but she refuses to admit it. Nikiki might even have a slight crush on Jiroro, but she’d rather die than actually admit she did. Dononon: Nikiki thinks Dononon is totally useless since most of them never really get hurt or sick in the first place, and constantly torchers him due to his "uselessness" (Even though the reason they went to find him on Earth was because Nikiki was very Ill). She is also totally unaware of his crush on her, which makes Dononon miserable. Nikiki usually takes advantage of Dononon at random times, thinking that's only what he's good for. As children, Nikiki had a small crush on Dononon, but Dononon didn't even notice her existence. And of course, it is vise versa in there adulthood. Gartete: Despite the fact that Gartete is the most efficient member of the Nikiki platoon, Nikiki is usually annoyed by his childish behaviour. She practically hates him and was disappointed to learn he was the first person she met up with on Earth. Zakoror: Nikiki can always depend on Zakoror when it comes to hacking and other computer junk. He is one of her favorites to work with because he barely ever annoys her. Although, his negative attitude sometimes brings her down. Abilities Rage If Nikiki is angry enough, she'll go on a angry, out of control rampage. There is large chance that she might even attack one of her companions. Strengths Nikiki has a strong will, so it's hard to knock her down on a fight. Or is that just her stubornness? Weaknesses She is incredibly afraid of anything with wings, including flies. She either runs away in fear, or if she has a weapon, ends its small pitiful life with a slow and painful death. There's also her extremely high temper, which usually leads her platoon into defeat. See also *Nikiki Platoon External links Creator's Deviantart page Category:Characters Category:Keronians